1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera apparatus (PTZ, Pan/Tilt/Zoom camera) for remotely panning, tilting and zooming a camera has been suggested (refer to, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-244781). Such a camera apparatus is used by being attached to a ceiling of a building or merely put on a table or the like.
Such a camera apparatus includes a base attached to the ceiling of the building, an outer case assembled on the base so as to turn (pan) around a first imaginary axis which passes through the base, an inner case assembled in the outer case so as to turn (tilt) around a second imaginary axis which extends in a plane intersecting with the first imaginary axis, a camera and a board for controlling operation of the camera respectively assembled in the inner case.
The camera includes a lens barrel in which an imaging optical system is accommodated an imaging element for imaging a subject guided by the imaging optical system is provided in the lens barrel.
The lens barrel has a focusing mechanism for performing focusing operation and a zooming mechanism for performing zooming operation. The focusing operation is performed by moving a movable lens, which is provided in a manner movable in an optical axis direction, in the optical axis direction of the imaging optical system from among a plurality of lenses of the imaging optical system.
A driver circuit for driving a drive source (motor) of the focusing mechanism and zooming mechanism, a signal processing circuit for generating a video signal to be supplied to a display or the like by driving the imaging element and processing an imaging signal output from the imaging element, and so forth are mounted on the board. These circuits are composed of various electric components.
Since these electric components generate heat upon operation, these electric components are cooled with a heat sink.